André Bourgeois
André Bourgeois is the mayor of Paris and the owner of Le Grand Paris. He is also the husband of Audrey Bourgeois and the father of Chloé Bourgeois. In "Malediktator", after his wife and daughter tries leave Paris and calls him powerless despite his position, André is akumatized by Hawk Moth into Malediktator, a dictator supervillain. In "Heart Hunter", André and his wife argue each other during their 20th wedding anniversary, they are akumatized into Heart Hunter, a love-devouring supervillain. Appearance Physical appearance André is a fairly tall and fat man with slicked back gray hair and light blue eyes. Civilian attire He wears a dark gray dress jacket with three large black buttons over a white dress shirt. He has a dark red tie, and there is a dark red folded handkerchief in the jacket's upper left pocket. He also has dark gray slacks and black shoes. He usually wears a blue, white, and red striped sash over his right shoulder, and the ends of the sash are tied together next to his hips with thick golden tassels. As Malediktator Malediktator is a tall and muscular supervillian and he have grayish blue skin. On his head, he wears a dark blue bicorne. He wears a dark blue jacket with a cowl going over most of his head except the bottom of his nose and his mouth, and the jacket has black and purple markings on the shoulders. Malediktator's right arm has a yellow armor-like shoulder with black stripes, and the rest of the arm is dark blue with a bent white and red stripe below the elbow. Across his chest and around his body, he wears a blue, white, and red sash with large blue, white, and red circle attached at the center of his chest above it. Also, he wears white trousers that start from the upper body, and he have dark blue boots that start above the knees. Personality André is an approachable and regal man, though he is very willing to be manipulative, deceptive, and degrading when it comes to his political or personal goals. Rather prideful, André tends to care more about his wealth, prestige and Chloé Bourgeois (André's daughter) than the welfare of the people of Paris. He enjoys being rich and making more money as he notably allows Jagged Stone and his crocodile to occupy a room at Le Grand Paris upon learning that he is rich, but he doesn't like losing money. While capable of acting like a proud leader, he can also be quite a coward. If he is facing a villain or his daughter is in danger, André can easily become terrified and unsure what to do, but he will act professionally despite his fear under some circumstances. When serious, he knows when to listen to advice and commands from others, most notably from Ladybug and Cat Noir. He is easily persuaded by his family when they urgently need something, and scrambles to do their bidding, not caring if it is unfair. While André is typically more calm than passionate, he'll get angry when he feels like someone is harming or disrespecting him or something he cares deeply about. Specifically, his love for his daughter leads him to become furious if she is wronged in some way or in peril. Although open and prone to questionable choices and responses, André figures out his wrongdoings every once in a while. He sometimes unprofessionally jumps to conclusions about situations and demands action that goes against the law, but when he realizes his mistakes, he does try to learn from them and make things right with anyone he wronged, such as Roger Raincomprix in "Rogercop". In another instance of this, in "Reflekta" he initially agrees to help the title villainess trick Ladybug and Cat Noir for Reflekta's promise to turn him back to normal in return, but later regrets his actions and agrees to Ladybug's request to drive Juleka back to school from the TVi studio. Albeit an egocentric leader, André can be genuinely kind and patient. He is grateful for good, hardworking, and brave civilians and heroes that thrive in Paris. As Malediktator, he is a completely tyrannical supervillain who uses his powers to make others do what he wants. He still cares for his daughter, though, as he attempts to make her dreams come true so that she'll stay in Paris with him. Trivia *He will meet Tino Tonitini, Ash Ketchum, Littlefoot, Bloom, SpongeBob and their friends in Tino's Adventures of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. Gallery Malediktator.png|As Malediktator Heart Hunter.png|As Heart Hunter (with Andrey) Category:Fathers Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Adults Category:Husbands Category:Mayors Category:Characters Who Cry Category:Miraculous Characters Category:In-Love Characters Category:In love heroes Category:Love Interests Category:In love characters Category:Boyfriends Category:Akumatized Villains Category:Characters who were akumatized Category:Supervillains Category:Two-Headed Characters Category:VILLAINS Category:HEROES Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Disney characters Category:Nickelodeon characters Category:Grey Haired Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Grey Characters Category:White Characters Category:Black Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Yellow Characters Category:Purple Characters Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Ladybug and Cat Noir's Adventure allies Category:Noah's Adventure allies Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures allies Category:Ben 10's Adventure Allies Category:Liam's Adventures Series allies Category:The Loonatics’s Adventure allies Category:Dora the Explorer's Adventure Allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:The Irelanders' Adventure Allies Category:The Disney Junior Gang's Adventure Allies Category:The PJ Masks' Adventure Allies Category:The Go Jetters' Adventure Allies Category:Pink Characters Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:Otis' Adventures allies Category:Katie Jones' Adventure Allies Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventure Allies Category:The Lyoko Warriors’ Adventure allies Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Humans Category:Red Team's Adventures Allies Category:Barney's Allies Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Allies Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Shrek's Adventure Allies Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Cartoon characters Category:TV Show Heroes Category:TV Show Characters Category:Parents Category:Hypnotised characters Category:Male Heroes Category:The Amazing Spies Adventures Allies Category:Po the Panda's Adventure allies Category:The Tracy Brothers' Adventures Allies Category:The Busy Buses' Adventures Allies Category:Thomas' Adventures allies Category:Alex's Adventures allies Category:Monsters Category:Lovers Category:Members of Bourgeois family Category:Cubix's Adventures allies Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:Sorey's Adventures Allies Category:Princess Sofia's Adventures allies Category:Kion's Adventure allies Category:The Rainbooms' Adventures allies Category:Natsu's Adventures Allies Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Bumblebee's Adventure allies Category:Squire Flicker's Adventures allies Category:Optimus Prime's Adventure Allies Category:Raf, Jack and Miko's Adventure Allies Category:Little Bear's Adventures Allies Category:Wubbzy's Adventures allies Category:Netural Good Category:Neutral Characters Category:Rich characters Category:Angry characters Category:Anti Heroes Category:Short Hair Characters Category:Characters who have masks Category:Team Prime's Adventures Allies Category:Rusty Rivets’ Adventures Allies Category:Ronald McDonald's Adventures allies Category:Team Robot's Best Allies Category:Miles Callisto's Adventures allies Category:Sonic's Adventures allies Category:Steven Universe's Adventures allies Category:The Rescue Bot Recruits' Adventure allies Category:Kieran's adventure allies Category:Generator Rex's Adventure allies Category:Doc McStuffins' Adventures Allies Category:The Toy Story Gang's Adventures allies Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Cami's Adventures allies Category:Matau's Adventure allies Category:Team Veredus' Adventure Allies Category:Mike, Sulley and Boo's Adventure allies Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Good characters Category:Characters voiced by Joe Ochman